Marriage Ties
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Collab with WILD SHINY MU D KIP APPEARED.     England comes over to visit the Nordics and is in need of help, Norway comes to the rescue, as Denmark and Iceland spy on them.


**Hey~ Another collab with my friend, Abby, or **WILD_SHINY_MU_D_KIP_APPEARE** D. The link to her profile is on my profile. ^_^**

**AAAAND, this DOES have a sequel... But we never finished it. XD I'm going to try and continue it, but it's gonna be hard, anyways, GO TO HER PROFILE AND READ HER AWESOME STORIESSSS! Oh, and I've become her 'Beta', or proofreader. And, I got a PM asking me if I know her in real life, and YES. We were classmates a few years ago, and we became friends again in 2010**

**Oh, and I MIGHT collab with my other friend, but it's unsure. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy~ Oh, and we wrote the paragraphs in alternating kind of way, so the first one was made by me, and her's is the next, and so on...**

* * *

><p>Norway sighed and leaned back against a tree, his country was peaceful, expecially when he was without Denmark. He scrunched up some snow and toyed with it, "Norge!" a fairy grinned, landing on his shoulder, "Oh, hello..." he replied, "I just came from England! He was so nice." she smiled. Norway looked down a blushed, oddly remembering the days when he was a viking and had control over England. He closed his eyes and remembered little England following them onto his viking ship, staring back at his nation, and he remembered ordering him around. Denmark would usually end up scaring the little England and making rin away to hide behind Norge. But, once he grew up be became a pirate and departed from them, he sighed and opened his eyes, he missed England, he hasn't talked to him since the world meeting a few months ago.<p>

Iceland and Denmark found the the quiet country looking quite melancholy today. Iceland, being a very concerned brother he was, wanted to just walk up to Norway and talk to him about it but then, the Dane that was beside him started to run and shake the quiet country and shouting straight at the Norwegian's ear. "Norge! What's up with you! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Norway quickly slapped the Dane. The fairy that was at the Norwegian's shoulder was now floating in mid-air, watching the scene. "Odin's sake, idiot. Don't shout!" Norway said as he narrowed his eyes on Denmark. Iceland calmly walked at his direction. "So what's with you? You look like...you're having a horrible flashback...it kinda reminds me the movies we always make fun of."

Norway merely sighed and looked away. Then, they heard the crunching of snow behind them, they turned and saw England standing there, the fairy perched on his shoulder, "Mornin' chaps. We need to talk." he smiled. Norway felt his heard thump heavily and his eyes went wide. "Talk? About what?" Iceland asked as he helped Norway up from the snowy ground. "About our foreign relations." Iggy replied, Norge stared back him with dull eyes. "We have no business with you, England." Norway said, as his troll appeared behind him, glaring at England. Iggy's eyes went wide at the beast, but kept his composure. "Come now, your not all still annoyed that I left you?" he said, "We let you go, Britain." Denmark said, even he was still slightly sour when it came to England. "Hm... Well, that was a long time ago, why not forget the past and look onto the future?" England said, "Fine. I shall listen to your offer." Norway said, Iceland shook his head, and Denmark laughed, "No freaking way am I going to." he retorted, "Okay, then, Norway. Where can we talk?" he asked, Norway swatted some snow off his shoulder and only nodded, then walking away into the house, with England following him, while Iceland Denmark stayed outside. Norway walked into their dining room, sitting down on a chair. England followed and sat in front of him.

Iceland look at Denmark, raising his brows. "What do you think is the reason why England...you know...want to...a foreign relation...?" Denmark snorted. "That pirate probably need something. Whatever..." Iceland and Denmark both looked at the Norwegian's house. Sighing, Iceland started walking to the house, Denmark followed and thanks to his big body, he managed to catch up with the Icelandic. "What are you doing?" Iceland glanced at Denmark for a second. "I wanna eavesdrop...And I'm sure you want to do so as well!" Denmark tapped his chin as he thought about it before putting the signature idiotic grin he always wear. "Sure! Count me in!" They quickly and quietly (Iceland put duct tape over Denmark's mouth, where he got the duct tape? Only Odin knows.) went to the window were the dining room is and stayed low.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Norway asked, England sighed, "I...Um..." he mumbled, playing with his tie. Norway raised his eyebrow, "W-would you... I was wondering..." he mumbled, "Hm?" Norway hummed in annoyance. "My economy isn't doing so well... And since you are one of the richest countries in the world, I wanted to ask you if you would... Agree to a marriage." he breathed out, "HOLY SHIT!" they heard from outside the window, "Erik." Norway merely whispered, and the next thing they knew, both Iceland and Denmark were thrown into the dining room, breaking the window. "You bloody gits were spying?" England yelled. "Mmmmm!" Denmark tried to say, Norway ripped the duck tape from his mouth, "AH! THAT HURT NORGE!" he cried, rubbing his mouth as it slowly turned red. "Good." replied the Norwegian.

Iceland stood up,shaking the shards of glass and powder of snow off then running to his brother...just to go on his knees and beg."YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM! I MEAN, I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE BELIEVE IN MAGICAL NONSENSE AND EVEN CRAZY ENOUGH TO SAY YOU GUYS CAN SEE RAINBOW...ROBOT UNICORN OR DIAPER WEARING TROLLS!" Denmark also stood up, not bothering to shake the glass and snow off his bleeding body."YEAH! YOU'RE LIL' BRO IS RIGHT, YO! ENGLAND CAN MARRY LIECHTENSTEIN INSTEAD! SHE'S THE RICHEST GERMAN SPEAKING COUNTRY!...or so I've been told. AND ENGLAND, YOU GOTTA THINK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS MAN! "England cleared his throat then he sip the tea he magically conjured."I'd love to but Switzerland would be a problem and besides, marrying Norway can be good...and I have thought about my feelings" England blushed as Denmark and Iceland felt their jaw drop and Norway's eyes bulged.

"You... What?" Norway said, dumbfounded. England looked away, "I like you." he sighed. Iceland began crying on Denmark shoulder, Denmark too, was dumbfounded. Norway just nodded, "I'll agree to marriage." he replied, "And... I reuturn the feeling." he finished. England smiled, "Great, just sign here." he said, smiling. Then, pushing a piece of paper forward on the table.

Iceland sobbed "Denmark...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BROS OVER HOES!" Denmark patted the young Icelandic's shoulder as he nods. "I know how you feel..." "Wanna go to a pub?" England offered and Norway leaving the sobbing duo.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THAT! We are NOT sure if we are going to make a sequel. But, I have another song-fic in the process of writing, and, I am also writing a Gakuen type fic. And, it's going to be about ALOT of uncommon pairings. Again, give credit to <strong>WILD_SHINY_MU_D_KIP_APPEARE<strong> D, and READ HER FICS. I love them. XD And, because I gave her some of my ideas, it can be somewhat similar, or already used in her fic, but I will try and keep mine as different as possible.**


End file.
